The Pit
The Pit is a form of never-ending arena PvP. Players can drop down into the pit and fight, respawn indefinitely, and get levels and gold from kills. Information The Pit is a new PVP game where there are no rules. You start in a giant tree where there are shops to buy perks in items, with five different exit points. When you are ready for battle drop down into the large open map where everybody is against each other in an epic free for all. Fight your way to the top getting assists and kills, getting a sweet, juicy, golden apple every time you defeat an opponent. Slaughter your way up to level 120 before you can reset to gain permanent, advantageous upgrades from Prestige. The ultimate goal is to stay ahead of the never-ending stream of new players flying in - keeping yourself alive as long as possible in a game with no rounds or restarts. Bounty When you get a kill streak of 5 you might get a bounty over your head. You are wanted within the pit and killing you gives you extra coins; the more kills you have obtained, the more coins your bounty is worth. You can easily tell in the heat of combat, that someone is wanted, because bright gold lettering floats around them declaring how much your bounty is worth. If you get bountied, watch out! Items and Perks Items and perks are game-changing characteristics which can be purchased using gold from villagers in the spawn tree. Items can be bought in the non-permanent shop. The items are lost after death. Non-permanent items: Diamond Sword - 100g (Does 20% more damage to players with bounties.) 8 Obsidian blocks - 40g (They disappear 2 minutes after being placed.) 32 Arrows - 20g Diamond Chestplate - 250g Diamond Boots - 150g Permanent Perks: Beside the non-permanent items shop, is the permanent perks shop. These perks stay with you until you prestige. Passive Upgrades: XP Boost '- Earn +10% XP from all sources. Tier I - 500g Tier II - 1,000g Tier III - 2,500g Tier IV - 10,000g Tier V - 25,000g '''Gold Boost '- Earn +10% gold (g) from kills and coin pickups. Tier I - 1,000g Tier II - 2,500g Tier III - 10,000g Tier IV - 25,000g '''Melee Damage - Deal +1% melee damage. Tier I - 450g Tier II - 1,050g Tier III - 1,500g Tier IV - 2,250g Tier V - ??? Bow Damage - Deal +3% bow damage. Tier I - 450g Tier II - 1,050g Tier III - 1,500g Tier IV - 2,250g Tier V - ??? Damage Reduction - Recieve -1% damage. Tier I - 450g Tier II - 1,050g Tier III - 1,500g Tier IV - 2,250g Tier V - ??? Build Battler - Your blocks stay +60% longer. Tier I - 750g Tier II - 1,750g Tier III - 2,750g Tier IV - 3,750g Tier V - 5,000g El Gato - First kill each life reward +5g +5 XP. Tier I - 1,000g (First kill) Tier II - 2,000g (First 2 kills) Tier III - 3,000g (First 3 kills) Tier IV - 4,000g (First 4 kills) Tier V - 5,000g (First 5 kills) Perks: Before the perk names is the level required to buy them. 10 Golden Heads - 500g (Golden apples you earn turn into Golden Heads.) It's recommended to buy Golden Heads as your first perk. They are eaten instantly, unlike golden apples. 10 Fishing Rod - 1,000g (Spawn with a fishing rod.)\ 10 Lava Bucket - 1,000g (Spawn with a lava bucket.) 20 Strength-Chaining - 2,000g (+5% damage for 7s after kill. If you get another kill within the 7 seconds it increases the strength level along with resetting the timer to 7 seconds again.) This perk can be very useful if you are in a large group of people, as the strength stacks. 20 Endless Quiver - 2,000g (Get 3 arrows on arrow hit.) 30 Mineman - 4,000g (Spawn with 25 cobblestone and a diamond pickaxe. +3 cobblestone on kill.) 30 Safety First - 3,000g (Spawn with a helmet.) 40 Trickle-down - 1,000g (Picked up gold ingots rewards 7x more coins.) 40 Lucky Diamond - 4,000g (30% chance to upgrade dropped armor pieces from kills to diamond.) This perk can be very powerful as it gives you free diamond armor, and is one of the only ways to gain diamond leggings. 40 Spammer - 4,000g (Double base gold reward on targets you've shot an arrow in. +2g on assists.) 50 Bounty Hunter - 2,000g (+4g on all kills. Earn bounty assist shares. +1% damage/100g bounty on target.) This perk is very useful for killing players with large bounties. 50 Streaker - 8,000g (Triple streak kill XP bonus.) This perk is very useful for leveling up faster, as the higher your kill streak is, the more XP you gain from kills. 60 Gladiator - 4,000g (Receive -3% damage per nearby player. 12 blocks range. Minimum 3, max 10 players.) This perk is best used in large groups of people. It is preferred to jump down in the Pit area, due to the large amounts of players that are usually there. It is also good for the Rage Pit event. 60 Vampire - 8,000g (Don't earn golden apples. Earn 0.5❤ on melee hit. Earn 1.5❤ on arrow hit.) It's recommended to use Endless Quiver with this perk, as the bow will be a main method of healing. Permanent Prestige Perks: Prestige perks are perks unlocked through the renown shop. The renown shop is unlocked after your first prestige. Before the perk name will be the level required and prestige required to buy it. 70 P1 Overheal - 6,000g 10 renown (Double healing item limits.) This perk is useful because it allows you to carry 4 golden apples/golden heads instead of the usual four. 30 P2 Barbarian - 3000g 10 renown (Replaces your sword with a stronger axe.) The perk makes your starting weapon almost as strong as a normal diamond sword. 60 P2 Recon - 6,000g 10 renown (Every second arrow shot at someone rewards +4 XP and deals +25% damage.) 70 P2 Dirty - 8,000g 15 renown (Gain Resistance II (5s) on kill.) This perk is incredible OP and almost broken in a way. 70 P3 Rambo - 6,000g 15 renown (Don't earn golden apples. Max health 5❤. Refill all health on kill.) 70 P4 Olympus - 6,000g 25 renown (Golden apples are replaced with Olympus Potions which gives you Speed I (24s) and Regeneration III (10s).) 80 P5 First Strike - 8,000g 25 renown (First hit on a player deals +40% damage and gives you Speed I (5s).) 100 P9 Kung Fu Knowledge - 10,000g 40 renown (Sword deals 0 damage but fists deal massively increased damage. Gain Speed II (5s) every 4th hit.) Renown Shop Besides then the items that disappear on death, and the perks that are reset on prestige, are the Renown Shop perks. These perks are truly permanent and do not reset after prestige. The currency used in the Renown Shop is called Renown and is earned upon prestige. Becoming prestige 1-4 gives you 10 renown on prestige, becoming prestige 5-10 gives you 20 renown, becoming prestige 11-14 gives you 30 renown and becoming prestige 15+ gives you 40 renown. Before the item name is the Prestige level required, and for perks, the level required. P1 Tenacity - Heal 0.5❤ on kill. Tier I - 10 renown Tier II - 50 renown Tier III - ??? P1 Scam Artist - Items and contract purchases are -5% the price. Tier I - 10 renown Tier II - 20 renown Tier III - ??? P1 Renown Gold Boost '''- Earn +2.5% gold (g) from kills and coin pickups. Tier I - 5 renown Tier II - 10 renown Tier III - ??? P1 '''Renown XP Bump - Earn +1 XP on kill. Tier I - 5 renown Tier II - 10 renown Tier III - ??? P1 70 Perk Unlock: Overheal - 10 renown, 6,000g (Double healing item limits.) P2 30 Perk Unlock: Barbarian - 10 renown, 3,000g (Replaces your sword with a stronger axe.) P2 60 Perk Unlock: Recon - 10 renown, 6,000g (Every second arrow at someone rewards +4 XP and deals +25% damage.) P2 80 Perk Unlock: Dirty - 15 renown, 8,000g (Gain Resistance II (5s) on kill.) P2 Contractor - Earn +1 daily contract limit. Tier I - 5 renown Tier II - ??? P2 Superb Launch Trail - 10 renown (Everyone loves rainbows. This is a cosmetic effect when using the slime launchers.) P3 Extra Perk Slot - 40 renown (Perk Slot #4 available at level 100.) P3 Impatient - 10 renown (Gain Speed II in spawn area.) P3 100 Rambo - 15 renown, 6,000g (Don't earn golden apples. Max health 5❤. Refill all health on kill.) IN PROGRESS General Knowledge Every player spawns with an iron sword, a bow, 32 arrows, a random piece of iron armor (chestplate, leggings, or boots) with the rest of the armor slots being filled with chainmail. Note that by default, players can not spawn with helmets of any form unless the "Safety First" Player Perk is bought. This perk causes the player to spawn with a chainmail helm as well as the rest of the armor. As stated in the Items and Perks section above, you can enhance your player with diamond weapons, armor, blocks, and extra arrows by using gold in the spawn tree. Every 10 - 15 minutes, a random event will take place. These include the rage pit, supply drop, lucky lottery, capture the point, beast, team deathmatch, and double rewards (the double rewards only apply to a specific region) events. Events last 1-5 minutes, depending on which one is selected, and grant participants a large reward. Winners may potentially gain tens of thousands of gold coins, as well as smaller amounts of EXP and equipment pieces. Tips and Tricks * Complete quests every day for a hefty gold reward! You can earn a bonus 2,000g every day (with an addition of 10,000g every week) by completing quests daily! Best of all, the quests are all easy and correspond with your normal actions in The Pit! * Contracts are harder to complete and reward less gold, but are still a solid way to earn some currency. You get a choice between three contracts after paying a fee. Novice Contract - 250g fee, 400-750g reward. Big Time Contract - 1,000g fee, 2,000-3,500g reward. * View your statistics and compare yourself with the top players using the Stats villager and the Leaderboard villager in the Spawn Tree. Unlocked after leveling up. * When attacking players, you get compensated for the damage you dealt to them, regardless of who lands the killing blow. If you deal 95% of someone's health and another player steals your kill, you receive 95% of the kill reward (but the killer still receives the full reward). Don't be afraid to hit everybody and anybody for bonus EXP and gold when they get killed. Note: If you deal damage more than 30 seconds before they die, you won't be compensated. * Do not buy diamond gear, unless you are confident in your ability to gain kills. The risk is much higher than the reward. It costs 500g for the diamond sword, chestplate, and boots. Killing one player grants an average of 30g (depending on their level and killstreak), so you would have to kill about 17 players to make up the price You will be bountied (see above) after five or ten kills, and being in diamond armor makes you a larger target to others. This means that buying diamond armor and/or a sword will almost certainly cause you to lose gold rather than earn any. Stick with the default chainmail and iron.